Luffy in the Skies with Kairouseki
by AyumiUK
Summary: Luna was reborn into a world of sea and pirates. In a ship of dreams and tangerine trees, they set out on the next great adventure. Reincarnated!DA and others. No bashing, no pairings, HP AU-no epilogue. Loosely based on a certain song.
1. Luffy in the Skies

Disclaimer: This is fanfic made by a fangirl. Maybe someone will find it interesting?

1: Luffy

Luna was dead, and then she wasn't anymore. Small hands pulled _(platinum)_black locks from _(pale)_dark blue eyes. Thoughts grew a bit blurry at the edges between **Now** and _Then_. Sometimes, it was so hard to stay grounded.

Not that she tried very hard. Flying was so much better, anyway.

She missed Xeno-daddy. This Now's daddy was a dragon, or so Grandpa Garp told her between boisterous laughs and bear hugs. If his black eyes felt sad and blue and pained, she never mentioned it.

000

"I don't think One Piece is something as mundane as gold."

"Oh?" Shanks intoned, amused.

"I do wonder what it is, though." Determination shone in her eyes. "Ah, then I just have to find it!"

"You want to be the Pirate King?" The man tried to contain a snort.

"No, not really. Say, mister Shanks, do you want to be pirate king?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be that bad."

"Then it's settled! After I find it, you can be king and I'll just continue being Luffy."

"That's not how it works."

"Well, a king can always abdicate, right?"

After that, whenever Shanks thought she wasn't paying attention, he'd look at her contemplatively.

000

"Mister Shanks, your crown! You already gave me your arm, and that's a lot," Luna hiccupped.

"Consider this my investment. Return this hat after you find One Piece."

"I still think your arm is more important than some treasure at the end of the world."

The pirate smiled warmly, "but an arm for your life is a bargain."


	2. Of Harries and Dragons

Thanks for reviewing, faving and following~

There's a distinct lack of Luna in the OPHP section. Let's fix it! n.n

... first update ever that wasn't at some ungodly hour between 4 and 6 am? 1 am isn't that better, but...

2: Of Harries and Dragons

Luna was seven years young when she met Harry-Ace for the second-first time. Initially, the girl was a bit sad when he didn't recognize her. Then, she looked closer and her eyes widened a bit. "Removing so many wrackspurts will take a while."

And so, she followed him everywhere, shooing the small annoyances away from a perplexed boy.

Days passed by, and Luna found out where the homeless wrackspurts had decided to settle. Unfortunately, she was tied up and being hit by a not-so-blunt object. Repeatedly. 'Doesn't hurt as much as a Reducto to the knees…'

To her rescue, came Harry… and a Malfoy?

Shaking the confusion from her head, she smiled serenely and accepted.

000

He was different, but not really. And she really liked this Draco non-Malfoy.

In spite of the despair that lingered in his eyes, there was genuine happiness and a dose of lightheartedness to him. And once Draco-Sabo embraced you as family, he'd do anything to protect you.

It felt good to be protected, until it didn't.

It was a cloudless, warm morning when Draco's fierce devotion cost him his life.

000

Years passed by, and Luna came to accept Harry wouldn't recover his memories. And, considering what she knew of his past, maybe it was for the best.

Harry-Ace's seventeenth birthday came and went away, taking his small boat with the wind.

Three years.


	3. Zoro

AN: The writer was really unsure about this and delayed posting for as long as her conscience allowed. This suffered excessive amounts of editing, and brainstorming, and just plain procrastination.

Thanks for reviewing/faving/following. And sorry for the wait. orz

3: Zoro

"How peculiar. Maybe red was _green_ and green is ripe?" Luffy wondered aloud.

Zoro stared for a moment.

"… Luna?"

"Hello, Ronald. I think they mistook you for seaweed. They even hanged you to dry."

Ron-Zoro burst out laughing, only to wheeze in pain. "I don't suppose you can get me a glass of wate-" before he could finish his sentence, the girl shoved a canteen on his mouth.

"Ah, now we just have to add Miso!" She paused, "Spring onion and tofu, also."

Zoro choked mid-gulp and she awkwardly patted his back. After his thirst was quenched, he smiled. "So, can you get me out of here? I'm pretty sure that idiot won't actually do his part of the bet." His cheeks reddened slightly and he mumbled, "I may have jumped into it without thinking…"

Coby wondered what they were talking about, though his musing was interrupted by a little girl. The boy inhaled slowly and gathered the courage to accompany her...

Only for the spoiled son to arrive and find a very angry swordsman. A _liberated_ one, at that.

From their spot over the wall, the children had first seats to the one-sided confrontation that followed.

A small island was saved as they retrieved his swords; Morgan, for all his strength, simply batted aside as an inconsequential fly.

000

"So, where to now, Captain?"

Luffy chewed the sweet onigiri before replying, "This meal would be even tastier with tangerine juice."

000

chapter_end

Thus, we have RoRonoa Zoro! *dodges rotten tomatoes*

I seriously considered Neville, but... I couldn't resist the jokes. Sorry.

...on a completely unrelated note, it's five _pm_. Granted, it was after another alliterative all-nighter. If this chapter is rubbish, feel free to flame the author.


End file.
